The Day Merlin and Arthur Found Merthur
by DarkerFeathers
Summary: This is just a little fic about Merlin and Arthur finding some fanfiction about them. Rated T for suggestive themes, swearing, and maybe something else. Dunno. I suck at summaries. Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello you lovely little readers! You are truly amazing if you are reading this. I honestly have no idea what to write in these things, so I'll let you read now. Oh, and this is for a request from Anonymous633. Yeah. **

How, in all of Camelot, had he gotten himself into this situation? How was he supposed to dress himself? How was he supposed to get breakfast for himself? This was a servant's job. Not his.

Merlin had bet him that he couldn't last one normal day without servants. That meant he couldn't just lay in bed the entire day. He actually had to eat, too. Oh, no. He was going for a ride today. How are you supposed to get a horse ready? Why did he actually have to take up this offer? Why? Why this time?

Arthur walked over to the fire. It was almost all the way dead and he had no idea how Merlin made it so big all the time. He poked it with a metal stick, and the flame leapt out at him. He jerked back, tripping over his own feet. He hit his head on a table and fell unconscious.

He awoke to someone hitting him on the face and water being poured on his forehead. The prince groaned and turned away from the source. He blinked, remembering what had happened earlier.

"Jeeze, I thought you would come begging for help before you knocked yourself out and burnt the front of your shirt." Merlin's voice broke the silence in his chamber. Arthur looked down. Sure enough, there was a section of his shirt missing, the edges burnt.

"What are you doing here, Merlin?" He asked, standing up. "You didn't think I could manage a day by myself? You don't have that much confidence in me?"

"Well... It's not that, really. It's more like I wanted to make sure you weren't dead yet." Merlin chuckled. "Good thing I came, I guess."

"Yeah, well. You can be going now, Merlin. I'm just going to get dressed now." The prince announced as he walked toward his dresser of clothes.

"Never thought I'd ever hear that, sire." Merlin laughed as he walked away.

%%%

Merlin was truly surprised when Arthur had actually taken up the bet. Of course, the prat wouldn't win; he needed so much support on a daily basis, he would probably die or something. On the other hand, he was stubborn as a mule when he wanted something, so he questioned his logic a little, but figured that the prince-

Merlin had been so consumed by his thoughts that he hasn't noticed the book in the middle of the walk.

He, being Merlin, tripped, fell, and somehow managed to knock someone over. The only reaction he got was the cursing from the farmer he had pushed over. No one else even batted an eye.

Merlin looked back at the offending piece of literature. It was the strangest and most out of place looking thing he had ever seen. It was somehow bound; it looked very, very fancy. It had a hard cover, and the pages were white, not parchment yellow. It was beautiful, but at the same time, it looked...futuristic, maybe? But time travel was impossible without magic. Even with it, it's very difficult to achieve.

Merlin then noticed that there was not title. Not on the cover, not on the side, nowhere. In fact, nothing was written anywhere on it. Just on the pages on the inside. It wasn't even written, though. It was like, he had no idea what it was like because he had never seen anything like it before. It was the neatest lettering he had ever seen.

Merlin looked around for anyone who looked like they were looking for anything. Seeing none, he took the book and took off to his small room in the back of Gaius's chambers.

**Please, please, please, please please reviews are like drugs to me. Not that I know what drugs are like... OR DO I?! No, I don't. Well. Hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon :). Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thanks for reading! Oh, and I forgot to do this in the first chapter, but all I own is this iPad. I don't own Merlin, BBC, or any of the cast. WHAT IS MY LIFE THEN?**

After the incident with Merlin, Arthur had just wandered aimlessly around in his room. He still didn't know how to do anything. He had briefly considered asking Guinevere, but if Merlin found out, he would no doubt be subject to days- maybe weeks- of torment from him.

Suddenly, his door flew open, making way for an always-dramatic entrance from his father. Why he felt the need to be so kingly around his son was beyond him. "Arthur! I need- wait, why are you still in your nightclothes?"

"I... uh..." Arthur started, not really wanting to tell the king about the bet.

"Never mind that." Uther cut off. "I need you in the council immediately. There is an urgent matter that you must attend to."

With that, the older man stalked off and dramatically shut the door. How that was possible, he didn't know, but he managed to do so anyway.

Wonderful. So now he was in his room, in his nightclothes, alone, and now his father needed him to report to the council as soon as possible. And he still didn't know what to do.

He hated to admit it, but sometimes he actually needed Merlin.

Merlin stumbled through the door, book held protectively in his arms. He muttered a hello to Gaius and jumped up the few stairs to his room.

He collapsed onto his bed, facing the white sheets. Propping himself up on his elbows, he positioned the book and opened it to the first page.

Huh. Weird.

It said:

I Own You by HardestMerthurShipper

WARNING: Smutty Merthur ahead! Don't like, don't read. Merlin finds out Arthur's true motives. How does Merlin react? MOSTLY SMUT AHEAD! Sorry, my summaries are the WORST.

Merlin - Rated: M - English - Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 17,651 - Reviews: 32 - Published: 8-12-11 - Merlin Arthur - Complete

Huh. Merlin didn't understand what any of that meant, so he turned the page again. He read the first sentence.

He passed out.

"Merlin?" Gaius called. The almost-adult-but-not-really in question had been silent in his room for a long time now. The most surprising part? Merlin had been _quiet._ Normally, there would have been at least two crashes by now, and possibly some cursing.

Something was wrong.

Gaius went to investigate.

Arthur arrived at the Great Hall a while later. He had eventually found the clothes he wanted, and struggled to tie the laces. It still somehow didn't look right. Well, it wasn't like he could do any better. He shoved open the door, silencing the council right away. They turned to look at him, and a few members stifled grins effectively.

Uther finally turned to look, and cleared his throat after getting a good look. "Arthur." He started calmly, but still sounded like something was very wrong. "Why are your trousers on backwards?"

Arthur looked down. True to the king's statement, the pants were on the wrong way. This day just got better and better.

"I... Well, you see... There was this... Merlin-"

"Of course! Merlin." Uther cut off. "How could I have thought differently? I tell you, that boy has something wrong in his head."

"Yes, father. I believe so too." Arthur agreed.

"Okay. Now go find that boy, scold him, and then turn your trousers around."

**Sorry! They didn't get to the story yet, and this was a short chapter. As was the first. I'll try to make them longer and better.Ill see you in the next chapter. Also, please REVIEW. Again, they are like DRUGS to me. I still don't know what actual drugs are like.**


End file.
